synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13: Guilty Source
'Training Dojo' Egor and Leina were sparring against each other as the force of the impact through each attack caused the area to shake while the three were behind two barriers keeping them from getting hurt. They landed on the ground as their armor disappeared they dropped breathing heavily, Triya and Maxina gave them some water to keep their energy up. "Wow i must say that your brand new powers are truly impressive." Ms. Lyia said aplauding entering the Dojo. "Thank you, it would seem that for us we need to pass a trial of sorts in order to achieve this kind of power." Egor said wiping away his sweat. "Well hopefully we get our trial soon." Triya said jumping with joy. "I can't wait to see my new form." Maxina said. "OH SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Domi growled as he left slamming the door behind him. The others silently looked at their friend as he ran into the forest. 'Negative Realm' Lazir and the others were at the highest point of their castle waiting for any sign of their master's return, though it would like today wouldn't be so kind either. "GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" 'Lazir roared as he jumped and made an impact on the ground while the others followed as well. '"The Master must be waiting for something to occure I can feel it." 'Titran said following Lazir. '"Who knows why he left, all that we can do is focus on the last three warriors and finish them off." 'Quin said. '"For now I want you to hold down this place and keep it under control, it's time for me to take matter's into my own hands." 'Lazir said opening his own vortex and disappearing. '"It would seem our leader has lost his mind and became drunk with power." 'Elila said as she and Taidor made their way with the others. '"Even so, with so much power with him I think he might be able to kill atleast one of the warriors." 'Taidor replied as he climbed up Quin's arm and held onto his shoulder. 'Forest Domi was hitting one of the training dummy's over and over again with his fists as there was a small pool of blood underneath his feet. All he could do was punch over and over again until pain finally got to him and he fell to his knees looking at his bloody fists. "I don't get why their so damn happy, sooner or later Malla will be coming back and we're gonna lose against him." Domi said licking his wounds. "The true warrior fights with all of his powers at the ready, the true leader must be able to find what he has lost, though you may find yourself in darkness it will always end with the light of hope." ''A voice said as a spirit appeared right before him wearing golden armor. "Let me guess, you're one of the Six Legendary Beings?" Domi asked glaring at him. ''"You make it sound as if I'm the enemy, many know me as Udon our people's first blacksmith." ''Udon said standing. "Whatever you're trying to do, don't bother I don't need your help to become stronger." Domi said growling. ''"Could have fooled me with those bloody fists of your's, I'm here because your path to achiving Armor Form begins now. It must have been hard to lose the one you were suppose to protect like losing Tommy when he left, you felt as though all the power in the world couldn't do anything to help." ''Udon said as Domi roared and went to punch him right on the face. Though it missed as he passed through him and fell straight down on his face, Udon shook his head as he disappeared living Domi alone with his thoughts. He started hitting the ground as hard as he could while the images of his small sister bleeding onto the floor kept popping into his head. In the silent winds all that could be heard throught the forest were Domi crying his eyes out in pain. Meanwhile in another far part of the forest, another vortex appeared as Lazir passed through and growled while looking around to see if anyone was there. He sniffed around then went walking as he made his way towards the Shion Academy. Back at the cafeteria the others were at the table trying to enjoy their lunch, all were talking about random stuff except for Triya who was playing with her food. "Something wrong?" Leina asked. "Oh it's nothing, I just can't understand why Domi is so angry now." Tryia replied sighing. "Ever since Tommy left us, it seems nothign has been done to make him this way." Maxina said. "For now, we can't do anything about it untill Tommy comes back hopefully." Egor said wishing in his head. As the once sunny skys went dark with the stars shining bright, all seemed as if nothing bad had happened to anyone. In the middle of the forest Domi was leaning against one of the trees tired from crying. '"Well well, it seems to be my lucky day as I can finally get rid of you Domi." Lazir said growling and smiling. "Oh great, what do you want Lazir in case you haven't heard Tommy's not here." he replied standing up and glaring right at him. '"And here i thought most Duran's were hardheaded, not hard of hearing. I'm not looking for that fool Malla will kill him, I'm only intrested in ending your life!!!" '''Red energy erupted from Lazir causing him to change into his Armor Form. Domi managed to summon his weapon even with his loss of blood and his hands hurting from constantly punching the training dummy. Suddenly Lazir charged as he swung his blade right at Domi who blocked the attack but couldn't find grip on his feet as he was being pushed back easily. Domi stepped hard on the ground managing to avoid collision with the side of a mountain as he dropped aiming his blade right at Lazir. He easily grabbed it with his hand and threw Domi straight into a tree where he slammed and coughed up blood. Lazir aimed his blade and slashed down causing two powerful crescent shape energy attacks to head right at Domi. Although Domi managed to redirect one and took the second hit right on his chest causing two giant wounds and him to be slammed throught two trees. Lazir laughed while slowly walking towards Domi who was being crushed under the two trees, he made his way towards him and looked down on him. '"Pathetic, the fear inside you is beyond what i expected from you aw well. Good-bye fool." 'He said charging another huge blast of energy into his blade. Domi continued to struggle and tried using his own anger to get out of the trap he was in but to no avial, all he could was cry one last and utter one more sentence. "I'm sorry for everything and i wish i could have another chance to make things right..." Suddenly as he finished it and Lazir attacked Domi, a huge energy bursted out making Lazir blind. Out of the light appeared Domi as his sword transformed that wrapped around him making new armor for his entire body and also covering his face plus adding a scarff around his neck. '"GRR, how is it possible that you achieved Armor Form now at this point?!" 'Lazir demanded as Domi was moving around getting a feel for the armor. "It's because I have the drive to change unlike you!!!" Domi said going at high speeds then slashing Lazir throwing him straight into the mountain side. Lazir wouldn't give up so easily as he swung his blade which collided with Domi's hands as he blocked it and held it back. Domi smiled as he then focused energy into the center of his chest that glowed and charged,"Uni-Beam Force!!!" The energy shot straight at Lazir causing him to be shot through the mountain. He stopped tumbiling and was groaning trying to escape as Domi looked down on Him and smiled," Later my friend." Domi charged his energy but was too late as Lazir disappeared through the vortex. 'Negative Realm Lazir managed to enter through as Titran and Quin stared at him holding in the laughter that was filling their bodies. '"Shut up!!" '''He said entering his room to lick his wounds. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_14:_True_Identity